Chicken Whizzies
by crystalswordEnthusiast
Summary: For Jaime, the walk to the door is one of the longest moments in his life. Time seems to slow, and he makes eye contact with the red headed boy the entire way. They're having a conversation with their eyes, and for a moment it feels like both their walls come crashing down and they peek into each others souls, before they realize what's going on and break off.


**A/N:** this didn't have a title before so now generic title is generic. it was supposed to be angst to counteract all of nate's happy, but then it somehow turned into some happy cute little high school AU and then Cassie decided she wanted to be a main character and i lost control. i'll try to write some angst later.

* * *

"Hey, Cassie, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat over at Dahlia's"

"Jaime are you joking? It's a half day, we just had lunch like an hour ago. And we went out to eat after school yesterday."

Jaime flashes his friend a small, sheepish smile. "I know, but I'm hungry, I've been really hungry lately, you know, since…" He trailed off, motioning to his back.

"I know Jaime." Cassie sighs and shakes her head, before she takes off in the other direction. She shivers involuntarily, and pulls her jacket tighter around herself. "I don't see how you can afford to eat like this everyday."

"Actually," he smiles hopefully over at her, as they wait for the cross wall to signal it's their turn. "I was hoping you'd pay? I swear I'll pay you back next week once I get my allowance!"

She rolls her big blue eyes fondly at him. "Sure, sure Jaime. I'll spot you this time, because you're my best friend, but you better not expect this to become a regular thing Mr. Beetle."

He says nothing, and instead he pulls his beanie down lower, just over his ears, smiles and grabs her hand, and pulls her across the street.

* * *

They enter the small café and immediately sense something is out of place. They frequent this place enough to know that when something's off.

Before Jaime can take the time to notice, Cassie nudges him, and throws her head over towards the corner, where a boy sits alone.

"That's the new boy, in our English class. Isn't that him?"

Jaime nods and leads her to their regular seat. They sit down and shrug off their jackets, and make themselves comfortable.

They make small talk, Jaime watches the boy in the corner while they wait for someone to take their order. He'd noticed the boy around a few times, and he always seemed to draw Jaime in, but they'd never been this close, with so few people. It was slightly unnerving being this close to the boy he's been enamored with for a while. He really wishes the waitress would come, he needs a distraction.

Finally, a smiling blonde walks out from the back and up to their table, saving him from his thoughts.

"Hey guys," the waitress greets them like old friends. "Am I safe to assume you'll be ordering the usual?" She asks with a laugh.

Jaime laughs and nods. "Yup, you'd be correct in that assumption."

Cassie nods as well. "The usual please Artemis."

Artemis smiles, at them, and turns to go take the order of the only other occupant of the restaurant.

Without thinking Jaime turns in his seat, looking at the boy he'd been studying for so long. "Whatever you end up ordering, you should totally order the chicken whizzies, they're great."

The boy stares at him, a look of confusion etched across his features. Finally he nods, and gives a small smile. "Yeah…Thanks." He says, before tuning back to the menu.

Jaime turns back around, his hand clutching at his jeans to try to quell some of his embarrassment. His eyes meet Cassie's for a moment, and he finds that her's are shining with some sort of knowing amusement, and it's too much. He looks back down at the table.

They don't speak again until their food arrives, and she teases him upon noticing his chicken whizzies, and he rolls his eyes at her. This continues for the rest of the meal, her teasing and him doing his best to ignore her.

When they (Cassie) pay for the meal ("Thanks Cas, I owe you one." "You're darn right you do.") they bundle back up in their coats and scarves and grab their hot chocolates from Artemis before heading out.

For Jaime, the walk to the door is one of the longest moments in his life. Time seems to slow, and he makes eye contact with the red headed boy the entire way. They're having a conversation with their eyes, and for a moment it feels like both their walls come crashing down and they peek into each others souls, before they realize what's going on and break off.

Jaime is silent the entire way home.

* * *

Jaime distractedly notices the way the teacher moves around the front room, as she drones on about some topic that Jaime can't seem to concentrate on. He knows he really should be paying attention, the teacher had said yesterday that they were starting a new unit today, but he really can't seem to focus on the weird formula on the board.

Ever since the event at the café yesterday he hasn't been able to concentrate on anything. That boy, who he today learned was Bart Allen, is sitting two rows ahead and three seats to the left, and he's just so distracting. Everything about him from his bright green eyes and his wide, shining smile, to his long orange hair and clear complexion is simply too distracting.

Jaime figures he could sit here and at Bart all day if he could.

"Jaime Reyes are you listening to me?" A loud, scartchy voice breaks through his thoughts. He jumps up, nearly knocking his head against the desk in the process. The class laughs, and he can feel Bart's eyes on him.

"Yes ma'am I'm listening." He murmurs quietly, biting his bottom lip.

"Really?" The teacher moves off to the side. "Then please, tell us what the answer to this problem is."

He looks up and he's instantly confused. Since when was he in math? What's the heck is a log? How was he supposed solve this?

He opens his mouth, but just as he does, _RIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

He lets the triumphant grin cross his face as everyone begins to pack up. The teacher glares at him and shakes her head. He lets out a laugh. He was saved by the bell, literally.

"Jaime you got lucky." Cassie says as she approaches his desk, slipping her arm into her knapsack straps. "What's on your mind? It isn't like you to zone out like that Mr. Straight A's."

He smiles up at her and nods his head solemnly. "I know, I know. I guess I just got a little, distracted…" He sneaks a glance at Bart to find the red head packing up.

"Sounds like Jaime's got a crush!" She giggles and he glares at her. "So, anyway, I'm heading over to the library to study before that quiz we have in history, care to join?"

"Nah." He shakes his head, "I studied last night, after I got back in. I'm gonna eat my lunch." He smiles and follows her outside, turning to head towards their usual lunch spot. "I'll meet up with you at your locker." She gives him a quick hug before skipping off, and he takes a seat under their tree and smiles.

He begins to pull his lunch out of his backpack, when a shadow blocks out the light. He looks up and he can feel his heart skip a beat when he sees that it's Bart.

They both say nothing, for a moment, until Jaime decides to speak up.

"You're Bart right?" He asks, trying not to seem too eager.

"Yeah." The boy nods. "Ummm, I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for the suggestion yesterday, about ordering the chicken whizzies, they were really good."

Jaime smiles up at him. "Oh I know right?" He laughs to himself, before a thought crosses his mind. He knows it's a risk, and if he's rejected he'll never live it down, but he can't help but ask. "Wanna eat lunch with me?"

Bart looks taken back, and he looks as though he's about to turn and run, but in the end he nods his head. "I-Sure…" He takes a seat beside the Mexican boy.

Jaime pulls out his sandwich from it's bag, and offers Bart some, assuming he doesn't have a lunch. "Want a half of my sandwich? It's turkey."

"Sure." Bart smiles, and takes the offered food and scarfs it down before he pulls out his own lunch. He laughs at Jaime's shocked expression. "I really, really life food, okay?"

Jaime feels this is the start of something good, and he can't wait to tell Cassie.

* * *

"Cassie hurry up!" Jaime whines at his friend as she packs up her things. Their final class had ended a few minutes ago, but she had stayed behind to finish copying her notes and ask the teacher a few more questions.

Cassie gives him a look that shuts him right up. "Jaime Reyes if you rush me one more time I will drop a car on you."

He stays quiet, knowing that she'd make good on her threat. Once she's finished packing her things and said her goodbyes to the teacher, she follows him out of the door.

"So…" He starts conversationally before he pulls a ten dollar bill out of his pocket. "Food?"

She rolls her eyes. "Jaime we've gone twice this week. Again?"

"Yes again." He sticks his tongue out at her. Come on hermana, I've got your meal covered.

"Ugh fine Jaime, lead the way."

Jaime picks up his pace and walks on ahead to hide his triumphant smile.

* * *

"Jaime slow down!" Cassie huffs as she pushes through the cafe door behind him. "Why are you in such a rus-" She stops short when she notices him in their normal booth, sitting next to, Bart?

She walks over and smiles to the waitress who is currently taking their order, hiding her smile.

"I'll have the usual, Artemis and an order of chicken whizzies." Jaime says with a smile.

"Me, too, please," Bart says happily, before turning to look at Jaime. Both boys share a small smile.

Cassi is stunned, and for a moment she can't wrap her head around what's happening. She shakes the feeling off and turns towards their expectant waitress. "I'll have what they're having."

She turns to look at Bart, and she gives him the once over, trying to evaluate if he'll be good for Jaime. "You're Bart Allen, right? I'm Cassie."

As he introduces himself and launches into the story of how he knows Jaime, she notices smiles they're both sporting, and the not so subtle way they hold hands under the table, and she smiles back at them, because she feels it, and she knows it. This is the start of something great.


End file.
